backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Aerial Assault
An Aerial Assault is an attack by flying monsters, of course the healing monsters (Zafreeti and Vorg) and typically with a Fomor are used. Aerial Assaults are a good strategy for many reasons. 1. Various towers cannot shoot flying monsters. 2. Gorgo and Drull cannot attack flying monsters. 3. Blocks have no effect on flying monsters. 4. Flying monsters ignore booby traps. 5. The ability to fly over wall gives easy access to most buildings. As many good things there are about a Aerial Assault, it is not recommended without either Vorg or Zafreeti, as flying monsters typically have fairly low health, and a "tank" flying monster has not been added yet. The choice of flying monsters is yours, but the cheapest option is 5-10 Teratorns and 3-8 Vorgs, as both are fairly cheap, fast to produce, and fairly powerful. And, of course, the monster that boosts your chance of success by a great amount, is a Fomor. Once the Fomor is level 3, always use it when you are going to do an Aerial assault. Not only is it a great attacker, but it acts as a "tank" for the smaller, weaker monsters, being able to take a lot of damage and be healed by the Zafreeti or Vorgs as other monsters take down the towers. Balthazar When facing powerful bunkered monsters or a Fomor during an Aerial Assault, rely on the awesome power of the Balthazar. Unfortunately, this is the only time Balthazar really helps during an Aerial Assault, as he can be killed by Gorgo, Drull, and all towers. Not only that, but unless you are a high leveled player, Balthazar is tough to get. Never use Balthazar instead of Teratorn, it will outrun healing monsters and get killed easily. Teratorn Teratorn is, undeniably the mandatory monster for an Aerial Assault. It's moderate health, fast speed, and Ricochet all add to it's power. In numbers, this monster reigns supreme in the Aerial Assault. The fact that it is a ranged monster greatly helps it. It is recommended that your Teratorns are upgraded to level three, otherwise ADT's might kill a few. Never use under 5 Teratorns in an attack unless they have Level three Ricochet, and are Level 6. Teratorns act as both the Cannon Fodder and the monster to send the damage. It is the main bulk of the Aerial Assault, and is absolutely mandatory. Vorg Vorg is a great, but not mandatory force in the Aerial Assault. It's low housing space makes it easy to mass produce, which helps a lot. Vorg can also heal Champions up to 100% of their health . Unfortunately, Vorg is fairly slow and may have trouble keeping up with the bulk of the force without a Fomor to boost them. Vorg also has a fairly small healing rate, and low health, making it vulnerable. It is recommended for lower leveled players, and is best paired up with 2-4 Zafreeti. Upgrading Vorg's to level three is recommended. Zafreeti Zafreeti is a powerful addition to the Aerial Assault. It's high healing rate and massive health make it invulnerable to all but intense tower attack or bunkered monsters. It heals in the blink of an eye then turns to heal other monsters. It heals Fomor quite effectively, and all other flying monsters except Balthazar, which is too fast for Zafreeti. Unfortunately, Zafreeti's loss at healing each other makes it vulnerable, and makes having a Vorg or two at the side mandatory for attacking high leveled bases. Fomor Fomor is, undoubtedly, the leader of an Aerial Assault. It acts as a "Mega tank" for all the other, weaker monsters, especially when Fomor is a level 6. It's high damage rate boosts the attack, and it's boost speeds up Vorg, Zafreeti, and other slow monsters. It does have downsides, though, such as it can hog the healing, making all the healing monsters heal it while the other monsters die off, and it's annoying looting capability. Other than those two problems, though, it is the true face of an Aerial Assault. Category:Teratorn Category:Fomor Category:Balthazar Category:Vorg Category:Zafreeti Category:Strategies Category:Attack